Being Loved
by Peanut61654
Summary: Chris has just come back from a mission in Russia and he is acting strange. Will Wesker and Jill be able to find out what happened ? Will Wesker finally figuare out his feelings for Chris? (Story better then summary :] ) ChrisxWesker (hints of other pairings) I don't own Resident Evil or the characters, I only claim my OC's
1. Chris Returns Chapter 1

Being Loved

The helicopter landed on the landing pad, Christopher Redfield got out slowly. Instead of his normal BSAA uniform he was wearing a long, black trench coat and jeans. He looked around skittishly as if something would come out and attack him. Chris walked toward the BSAA headquarters. He passed the guards at the front door who immediately greeted him.

"Welcome back Chris!" the one man said as he patted Chris's shoulder.

Chris flinched and walked past him with out a word. The guy shrugged and went back to protecting the building. Jill Valentine smiled at him as walked through the doors.

"Chris! How was Russia?" She asked cheerfully.

"Good, I guess..." He replied hoarsely.

"Well you didn't miss much here... Just Piers and Jake played a prank on Wesker and he got super pissed. He told all of us to do five more reports! Can you believe that?" Jill mumbled as she glared at Jake who was hitting on the girl at the front desk.

"Oh, sorry to hear that Jill." Chris said distantly.

"What up with you?" Jill said tilting her head to one side.

"Nothing…" Chris said as he rubbed his arms.

Jill put her hand on his arm. He flinched and frowned at her. She frowned back at him and tried again. He pushed her away.

"Just... stop touching me…" He said as he walked away.

Jill looked at him with hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"I've got to tell Wesker." She thought as she stormed to her captain's office.

XXX

Jill flung open the door without knocking. Wesker was reading through some reports at his desk.

He looked at Jill and grumbled.

"What is it now?"

"It's Chris." She said simply.

"That blockhead is back already, huh? Anyway what is wrong with him this time?" Wesker said looking up at Jill from the reports.

"He is acting strange. He is wearing Jeans and a trench coat for one and then he doesn't want me touch him…" Jill frowned remembering the reaction she had gotten from her friend.

"Well, where did you touch him?" Wesker snickered.

"I'm serious! It's just weird… He is never like that…"

"Maybe Russia has changed him somehow. Well, I'm sure Christopher will be fine." Wesker replied with a nod impaling Jill to leave. Jill rolled her eyes and stormed out. Something was seriously wrong and she was going to find out...

XXX

Jill walked to Chris's office. Chris had walked passed everyone without a word. People eyed him confused and Jill wanted to know why he wasn't talking. Chris looked up at her when she walked in. His eyes were red and puffy and a tear rolled down his cheek. Jill had never, ever seen Chris cry. One of the sleeves of his coat had rolled up. Black and blue fingers imprinted the man's skin. Jill grabbed his wrist and Chris yelped. He shoved her hand off and walked out of the office leaving Jill there, shocked and more determined to find out what had happen to him in Russia.

XXX

Wesker walked out of his office. He looked at Chris with his usual sneer. Wesker pushed up his black shades and walked toward Christopher, who had also walked out of his office.

"Hello Christopher." He greeted.

Chris tensed but looked up at his towering captain. Wesker could've sworn he has saw tears in the man's eyes.

"Can I... I talked to you Captain?" Chris stuttered.

Wesker snorted but led him into his office. Chris sat in a chair that was in front of a large wooden desk. Wesker sat behind it in a nice, leather office chair.

"So what is it Christopher?" He asked.

Chris fidgeted in the chair, clearly nervous.

"What did he do this time?" Wesker thought to himself.

He let out a sigh and took off his glasses. Wesker rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked back up at Chris. Chris on the other hand was shaking. He was sweating and rubbing his arms.

"Just tell me already… I really don't have anytime for this Chris…I'm sure it isn't-"

"Wesker, I got raped…"

XXX


	2. The CD Chapter 2

"Wesker!" Someone called outside the office door.

Wesker got up from his office chair. He glanced at Chris how was still fidgety and rubbing his arms but Wesker understood. It must have been a terrifying experience. He had asked Chris how many people were there…

"5 men." Chris said with a shiver.

Wesker only nodded but he frowned and winced when he imagined what had happened.

"Why wasn't I there to protect him damn it! " He thought angrily.

Wesker had been at the headquarters sitting on his ass while Christopher was getting raped… how could he live with himself? Wesker twisted the door knob and the door opened with a whine of protest. Standing there was the lady from the front desk, Rachel. She smiled at him and handed Wesker a package.

"One of the guards said a man dropped it off at the front door." Rachel said happily.

"Those idiots! It could be a bomb for all they know!" Wesker thought, a look of annoyance spread across his face.

Wesker sighed and thanked Rachel. He closed the door and sat back don, throwing the package on the desk. He smiled at Chris which was weird cause all Wesker ever did was sigh and sneer at everyone especially Chris but this was different… someone other then him had hurt Chris and Wesker wasn't very happy about it.

"Now Christopher you should head home, rest for awhile." He said.

Chris shook his head, "No, I need to work."

Wesker's smile wavered.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" He thought, annoyance once again returning.

"You are dismissed then." Wesker reported.

Chris sighed and slowly left the office.

XXX

Wesker ripped open the package. Inside was a CD. No note and there was no return address. Wesker put the disk in his computer. A video popped up. The first thing Wesker notice was that the video was poor quality and the whole room was only lit by a light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

"Amateurs." Wesker scoffed.

The camera turned to… Chris. He was tied up to a metal chair. He glared up at a man who stood next to him.

"I'll kill you." Chris threatened.

The whole room exploded in laughter.

"Sure you will, Redfield." The man said in a Russian accent.

The one thing that frustrated Wesker the most is that they all wore ski masks so he couldn't make out their features.

"How are you going to do that when you are all tied up and no one knows you're in danger?" The camera man muttered.

Just as Wesker was about to turn off the video something happened. The man next to Chris, obviously the leader, untied Chris and the other man ripped off his green shirt and brown cargo pants. They set him on his hands and knees. All Wesker saw was the top of Chris, mostly his face. He looked nervous and scared but tried to hide it. Wesker knew what they were going to do. They rammed right into him. Christopher screeched in agony. Wesker though that Chris was probably a virgin. They did it again and again. Wesker felt like he was going to throw up. The other men held Chris's arms down and others licked him all over. They all just laughed and snickered. Wesker clenched his fists.

"No one is allowed to touch my Christopher." Wesker shouted in outrage.

Did he just say my? Wesker shook his head. Chris wasn't his and Wesker was sure that he didn't want him to be his, right?

XXX

Wesker walked to the front door and saw the two guards. When he got up to the door he stared the two men down.

"Who gave you that package?" Wesker said in a demanding tone.

The two guards looked at each other nervously.

"Well you see sir, He never said his name or anything." The one guy on the left, Steve said.

"Yeah and he wore a hat that covered his face from us." The right guy, Phil said.

Wesker rubbed his nose and sighed angrily.

"And you didn't think to oh I don't know ask for his name!"

"Well… no, sir, we didn't." Phil said.

"You two are idiots!" Wesker shouted and stormed back into the building.

"You think he is mad at us?" Steve asked Phil, scratching his head.

"You never know with that guy, Steve." Phil replied.

XXX

Chris sat at his desk. He was typing away on his computer. He fidgeted in his office chair. Not only because he was nervous about being hurt but also the chair wasn't comfortable. The leather was coming off, Chris wasn't sure if it was even leather but that is what Wesker told them. The stuffing was coming out and one of the arm rests had come off. Chris printed the report he had finished and walked to the printer room. He waited for his paper. Jill walked in with a stake of copies in her arms. She set them down on a table that was near the copier. She turned at look at him with concerned eyes.

"What happened out there?" Jill asked.

"Nothing…" Chris said as he looked at his boots.

"That's bullshit, Chris and you know it." Jill sighed.

"I-I don't want to talk about it, Jill. Please just drop it." Chris said as he looked up at her.

"Okay, Chris. I'm just worried about you that's all" Jill said with a sad smile.

"Thanks for being concerned." He replied as he got his paper and left the room without looking back at her.

Jill sighed and put a paper in the copier.

XXX


	3. Valentines Day Chapter 3

Wesker stood outside his office. He watched the daily commotion of the headquarters. People ran around with papers in there hands and people talked, laughed, and smiled. Everyone but Chris Redfield. He was in his office. He has done the same thing each time he came to work. He would walk in the building, say 'Hello' to a few people and head to his lonely office. Wesker wanted to do something to make Chris feel better. Therefore, he would talk to people and come out of the office.

"I miss the old Christopher." Wesker admitted to himself.

Jill walked up to Wesker. She gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Did you find out what happened to Chris?" She asked.

Wesker knew Jill was very worried about Christopher so he nodded. He might as well show her the video. Wesker led Jill into his office. He popped open the CD tray on his computer and put in the disk. While the video played Wesker didn't watch. He didn't want to hear it either but just look away. He heard Chris's cries and the men's laughter, both filling him with rage. Then Wesker stopped himself.

"Why do I care?" He asked himself.

Wesker always had gotten into argument, most of witch broke out into flying punches and kicks, with Christopher. They always said that they hated each other and that Chris could never forgive what Wesker had done many years back. Jill would claim that Wesker had changed and Chris would start arguing with her too. So why did he care about him now? Why did he get so mad when he saw the video or when Chris flinched when someone touched him? Thoughts of confusion ran though his head. Why now? With all the thinking, Wesker had forgotten about Jill. He looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes. Wesker sighed and turned off the computer.

"Now you know."

XXX

The next day happened to be Valentines Day, Wesker's least favorite holiday. When he got to BSAA headquarters he saw flowers and chocolates on people's desks. He sighed. Each year was always the same, people got presents and kisses and hugs. Once Wesker even found Phil and Steve making love…on his desk. He had yelled at them and then sterilized his desk. Another thing that was always the same is he never got any gifts and he never had someone to make love with him. His mind drifted to Christopher. Wesker shook his head with a grunt that was louder then he wanted it to be. People glanced at him but went on with there business. He saw Jake wondering around, he had his father's luck. Wesker chuckled to himself and continued walking to his office. He opened his door, looking forward to an empty desk and hopefully not two people going at it on his desk. He was shocked to find flowers. A large bouquet with red roses, yellow daisies, blue tulips, and white orchards in a beautiful glass vase sat on the wooden desk. Wesker frowned.

"Who put these here?" He said aloud.

We walked over. Maybe someone had put them there on accident. There was no way it could be for him. He looked at the card,

_Happy Valentines Day, Wesker. _

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Wesker growled in frustration.

"Who the hell is this from?" He shouted throwing the card.

There was knock at the door. He sighed and left the flowers. He open the door to see Phil. He gave Wesker an envelope.

"From the Boss." Phil said.

"Thank you, Phillip. Where is Steve?" Wesker asked, taking the orange, manila envelope.

"He is uh waiting for me in Jill's office…,"He said rubbing the back of his head. He was blushing.

"Just… don't let her catch you." Wesker said with a smirk.

Phil laughed nervously and left toward Jill's office.

"Better her office then mine." He thought deviously.

He threw the envelope one the desk. First thing first find the person who sent the flowers.

XXX

Wesker finally found Jill Valentine. She was at the front desk, covering Rachel how was sick with the flu.

"Hello, Jill." He said.

"Wesker…" She said, her eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Do you know how sent me those flowers?" He asked.

Her head bolted in his direction.

"You got flowers?" She said with a grin.

"Yeah… and I thought you would know why-"

"Oh my God! Someone actually likes you!" She cheered.

"Right… and what do you mean _actually_?"

"That is so romantic… getting flowers from a mysterious admire. Do you have an idea of who it was?" She asked.

"No! That's why I came to you… you know what forget it. "Wesker muttered angrily.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles!" He thought as he balled his fists.

XXX

Wesker returned to his office. He set the flowers on a little table he had against the left of his desk. He sat in his office chair and opened the manila envelope. It was the identities of the people in the video. His boss got people to listen to the men's voices and find out who they were. His heart sank to his stomach. Wesker's eyes grew wide at the leader's name. He slammed his fist on the wooden desk so hard it might've broke.

"There is no way this paper is correct!" He yelled.

XXX


	4. Adam Masa Chapter 4

_ Wesker's eyes flew open. He looked around the room. He was in a crappy motel room. The white paint was pealing of the walls and the TV's antennas were broke. The bed creaked when you moved around and the stuffing was coming out of an arm chair near the door. The beige door to the right of the double bed led to a super small bathroom. Wesker could barely fit. His clothes and some else's were in a heap at the foot of the bed. He looked down to see the sleeping form of a man in his arms. _

"_That's why I'm here." He thought. _

_Wesker slowly put the man down on the bed and got up. The bed responded with a loud groan. The man grunted and turned his back to Wesker. Wesker looked down at himself. He was butt-naked. He mumbled to himself and walked over to the clothes on the dirty green carpet. He slipped on boxers and his long grey jeans. Wesker sighed and looked at himself in the cracked, bathroom mirror. When Mary Muller had told Wesker she was pregnant with his child he left. Only one thought going through his mind, "I'd make a very bad father…" He found himself sleeping around after he left her. He wasn't very sure why but he just did. Maybe he was lonely. He collected his stuff. Put on his shirt and slipped on his glasses. He looked back at the sleeping man, Adam Masa. Wesker met him at the local bar and they both must have gotten pretty drunk and wondered here. He liked Adam, thought he was nice and good looking but Wesker never stayed long enough to get to know anyone he slept with. He opened the door and walked out. Leaving the faint snores of Adam Masa behind him. _

XXX

Wesker snapped back to reality. The paper with the names and faces of the rapists was crumpled up in his hand. He opened it back up and stared at the face for awhile. The man had short choppy raven black hair. His goldish eyes pierced into you, cold and menacing. He was cleanly shaven and had a slight smirk on his face. Under the headshot was the name:

_Adam Masa - Leader_

Wesker slammed the paper on the desk in frustration.

It had been over 20 years when he had had sex with that man. Why get him now? Why not then? It was so confusing and Wesker hated to be messed with.

"None of this makes any damn sense!" Wesker muttered.

One other thing, why did he attack Chris? Why not get him directly?

Wesker sighed as he glanced at the flowers that were also a mystery. He had two things that he couldn't solve. If something else happened that he couldn't fix he thought he might've exploded. Wesker decided to think the Adam thing through. Maybe he missed something important. He rose from his chair and walked out of his office. He had to find the person how sent the bouquet and ask on thing: "Why?"

XXX

Phil and Steve stood outside the building. Blushes creeping on their faces. Jill had caught them:

"Steve." Phil cooed.'

Steve smirked as he kissed Phil's smooth stomach. Jill's desk had become a bed for the two love birds. Both still lived with their mother so they couldn't do it at home. Work was the best place. Jill had forgotten to get her coffee that she left in her office that morning. She made her way there and opened the door. On the desk, were two naked boys right in the middle of making love. Jill glared at them and they laughed nervously. She had kicked them out and sent them to get back to guarding. They stood at the door.

"At least the weather is nice." Phil commented.

Steve nodded. After awhile, they finally saw someone. Hopefully, it was someone who would try to brake in so they could get into some action. However, it wasn't. It was the guy from the other day. He had a black hat that covered his face from them. He wore all black and had a package in his hand. He handed it to Phil.

"Give this to your Captain." He instructed.

Phil nodded but Steven knew what to do this time.

"What is your name uh, sir?" He asked.

The man completely ignored him and walked off.

Steve shrugged.

"That guy seems nice." Phil smiled.

XXX

The next day Wesker had decided to let the flower mystery stay unsolved. He had talked to everyone in the headquarters. The only person he didn't ask was Chris but he would never send him flowers. Why would he? He thought it would be good for Chris to go through what Wesker called "therapy". It was mostly Wesker letting Chris get used to touch. He called Christopher in his office. The first thing he did was rub his shoulder. Chris flinched a few times.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you." Wesker reassured.

He did it a few times more. Chris looked at him with terror in his eyes. Wesker had never seen such a stubborn and strong man that scared.

"Next step." Wesker though to himself.

He hugged Chris. This was pretty awkward for Wesker but it worked. Chris put his arms around him reluctantly. After a few hours Wesker was able to touch Chris.

The next step: Getting Chris to touch him


	5. Sexy time! Chapter 5

Everyone sat in the conference room. The head Boss was going over some missions that needed to be done. Like always the only person paying attention was Wesker. Chris sat next to him, looking nervous and kind of needy. Jill stared at the whiteboard with a blank look. Piers was coloring on the table. Jake was looking around the room confused.

"Why am I even here? I don't even work here!" He whispered loud enough for people around to hear.

Wesker hadn't touched Chris at all that day, as he would do for usual therapy. Wesker glanced at Christopher. His hands were fidgety and his eyes had a sad tone to them. Wesker smirked, hopefully his plan would work. If he didn't touch him then maybe Chris would touch Wesker.

"Um, I need to talk to you real fast." Chris whispered.

Wesker nodded, got up and both men slipped out of the room. The Boss gave him a curious look but didn't say a word. The hall way was quiet. All Wesker could hear was the quick breathing of Christopher.

"So what do you want to-"

Before Wesker could finish his sentence, his lips where met by Chris's. Wesker's eyes bugged out for a little while then slowly closed. Then Chris moved away.

"I…I…" He stuttered.

Wesker pulled him closer and lifted up with chin with his pointer finger. Both of their lips met. Wesker felt like his body would melt. His lips tasted salty and warm. Chris slowly wrapped his arms around Wesker.

"What? What the hell am I doing!?" Wesker thought to himself as their kisses got more frantic and needy.

He hated Chris Redfield right? Wesker's hands traveled over Chris's body, tracing the man's muscles in his back. Suddenly, Wesker muttered something that he thought he would never say to another person other then Mary Muller.

"I love you, Christopher."

XXX

Chris looked up at him, a blush on his face. Wesker bit his lip. Did he just say the words? The three words that he never ever would say to anyone especially not Christopher Redfield. Chris's grip grew tighter as he hugged Wesker.

"Albert…I love you too," He whispered quietly.

Wesker was taken aback. Chris never called him his first name. The man was the one who made up his nickname "Wesker". Wesker let out a little sigh.

"Make… love with me Christopher..."

Chris nodded and smiled at him.

"Not here of course." Wesker added, "My house."

Chris looked at him wide-eyed. No one has ever been in Wesker's house. He didn't even know his Jake has. Without tell the Boss, who was still in the conference room with everyone else the too made their way to Wesker's car. It was a black Porsche. Chris didn't even look at. His mind was on something else... They climbed inside and Wesker drove off. The whole car ride Chris had his hand on Wesker's thigh. Which made him even more horny. Wesker sighed in anticipation. He hadn't had sex in a very, very long time. He glanced at Chris. He never realized how… gorgeous he was.

Chris looked at Wesker's hands.

"Huge…" He thought.

Was he really going to make Love with the man he hated? On the other hand, did he ever hate him? We're they going to far with this mix of feelings they had? All Chris knew is he wanted the man next to him. He wondered what Wesker looked like without his skin tight black clothes on.

"Guess I'll find out." Chris smirked.

XXX

They parked in Wesker's driveway. The place was huge. The whole house was made of Black and grey brick. Large black pillars stood at the front entrance. Large trees where in every corner of the yard. Small windows where placed all over the wall but black curtains covered the view into the house. The air was cool as they stepped out of Wesker's Porsche. Goosebumps covered Chris's skin. Wesker led him to the steps in the front. They creaked each time he stepped on them. Wesker fiddled with his keys and unlocked the door. The door was made out of dark wood. He opened it and the door groaned in response. When they got there all Chris said was,

"Whoa."

"Yeah it isn't that nice." Wesker scoffed.

The walls where brown and the carpet was white. There was not spot of dark on the carpet. It was pure white. A shadier hung above them. There was a carpeted staircase in the middle of the room. One door was on either side of the stairs. To the left of them was a large black leather couch and an arm chair to match, both facing the wall. A picture of a landscape hanging on the wall where the chairs faced. Two side tables where on each side of the couch, both with pictures on them. One of a beautiful woman and the other of Jake. A few plants where scattered around the room. One thing hit Chris.

The place was very clean.

No dirt or grime on the carpets and nothing was out of order. Wesker took off his shoes and Chris followed his example.

Chris looked around once more than looked at Wesker once again.

"Wh-..." Before Chris could ask Wesker where his bedroom was, Wesker pushed him against the wall gently and started to kiss him. Chris' eyes bulged then slowly closed and then got into the kiss.

Wesker then pulled away and started to take off Chris' muscle shirt as Chris was watching Wesker intently. As the shirt slowly glided to the floor Wesker was licking Chris's neck. Chris moaned surprised as Wesker nipped at his soft spot. Wesker licked it and started to leave little kisses down Chris's chest till he got to his perky nipple and licked it. Chris moaned loudly and Wesker started to suck it.

"Al...Albert." Chris moaned and then Wesker started to suck the other nipple.

And Chris moaned even louder than Wesker stopped.

"Want me to stop?" Wesker asked Chris as he looked up at Chris through his shades.

"M...m...more." Chris said breathlessly.

Before Wesker could start again Chris took off Wesker's shades and looked at the beautiful green eyes Wesker always hid. Then Wesker kissed Chris's lips once more  
Then made small kisses on his sway down to Chris's naval. Then Wesker started to lick his naval and kept teasing.

"Mmmm." Chris moaned as Wesker kept licking.

"Dammit stop teasing" Chris thought as his hard on twitched impatiently.

Then Wesker started to unbutton Chris's pants slowly.

"Al..." Chris tried to say his name but also catch his breath.

"Yes?" Wesker asked Chris as he still licked and nipped at his naval.

"M...more" Chris stammered as Wesker zipped his zipper down and started to take his pants and underwear down.

Then picked Chris up and walked up stairs. Wesker then walked down the long hallway to his room. Chris looked at the grey painted walls then back to Wesker. Then Chris realized he was naked and blushed. Wesker looked down at him then smirked. He kicked his door open and put Chris gently on the bed. Chris sat up and hurriedly state red to take off Wesker's tight black shirt.

"Chris, you have to wait." Wesker said as he walked back and shut the door.

Then he crawled on the bed and looked at Chris's hard on.

"S...sorry it's not so big." Chris stammered once again but only this time nervously.

" Don't be nervous, Christopher." Wesker said reassuring as he spread Chris's legs and crawled in between them.

Then he kissed Chris's lips once more than went back to his hard on and licked up Chris's shaft. Chris moaned but stopped. Wesker looked up

"Be loud for me, Christopher." Wesker said to him as he licked the head of Chris's cock.

Chris moaned even louder as Wesker took the shaft in his mouth. Chris never liked blowjobs because the women he's been with they were either clumsy at it or it felt like submission to him and he didn't like that but this felt... Great. Wesker was the dominate one and Chris wasn't and Chris was fine with that.  
Chris really didnt have missed feelings anymore he was starting to love Wesker even more. He wanted to be with him for a long time but what if Wesker didn't want that? What if Wesker didn't really love and was just using him?

"S...stop." Chris stammered once again and Wesker stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong ,Chris?" He asked the brunette concerned.

"Do you love me?" Chris asked as he sat up a little to look more closely at Wesker's face.

"Of course I love you, Christopher." The blonde man said to him sweetly.

Chris smiled then relaxed back into the bed and Wesker went back to sucking.

"A..A...Al...Albert!"Chris moaned loudly as he came and Wesker swallowed all of it down.

Then Chris recovered and started to take off Wesker's clothing. But wesker stopped Chris before he got to his black jeans.

"Not yet." He said as he shook his finger at Chris and layed Chris on his stomach. "

What are y-" before Chris could ask what wesker was going to do he felt Wesker's tongue trace the ring.

" Christopher, you taste... Excellent." Wesker said but the last word he said sexily.

Then went back to licking Chris's ass. "Ahhh...ahh"Chris moaned as Wesker kept licking. Then Wesker turned Chris around and looked at him and took off the rest of his clothes.

" I need you , Christopher."  
XXX

* * *

**Special**** thank you to my girlfriend, Savannah for writing the sex scene! :) 3**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter Five!**

**R&R**


	6. The Wedding Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So I haven't been able to think of anything for chapter six ( damn writers block =_=) So my girlfriend, Savannah ended up giving me this idea and I model it around what I hope will happen to the two of us in the future… 3 Reviews would be appreciated. I want to know what you guys think of this story (good or bad) Sooo here is Chapter Six: The Wedding…..read & enjoy!**

* * *

It was a very exciting and busy day at BSAA headquarters. Everyone was getting ready for Steve and Phil's wedding. They had been planning if for a year and today was the day of the ceremony. Everyone was very happy for them. Wesker was even going. He was dressed up in a black suit and his blonde hair, as always, was slicked back. He pushed up his dark glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was standing in front of his office waiting for his date… Christopher. Wesker was still in a shocked state about what happened the night before. The only thin he knew for sure, he loved Chris a lot. He saw Jill walking down the hall. She had on a bright blue dress that was about thigh high, she wore tall white high heels and her hair was in a pony tail. Jill stopped and glanced at Wesker. She started to giggle.

"I have never seen you in a suit like that, Wesker." She said through fits of laughter.

Wesker glanced down at his attire. Was something wrong with it? Jill smirked and ran up the hall to catch up with Steve. Wesker sighed and stood there with his arms crossed. He looked pretty scary even with a suit on. All Albert could think of was all of the answered questions he had to figure out the answer's to. He grunted and told himself he would have to solve them another day. While deep in thought, Wesker hadn't notice that Chris had walked in front of him. A barley noticeable blushed instantly spread on Wesker's face. He cursed under his breath for being so girly. He looked up at Chris. The man was as beautiful as ever. His hair was all tousled as if he didn't brush it. His suit was about the same thing as Wesker's. He saw a slight smirk on Chris's face.

"Christopher…" Wesker said in a tone that sounded like a sort of whimper.

"Albert." Chris replied in his normal sarcastic tone, "You should wear suits more often."

"So I've been told." Wesker chuckled.

He gabbed Chris's hand, which was a little smaller then his. He saw Chris slightly blush, this made Wesker smile.

"He is so cute when he blushes..." Wesker thought as they both walked down the hallway.

XXX

Everyone piled into a limo that was parked in front of the headquarters. Jill looked around at everyone who was sitting cramped in the black limousine. She counted Wesker, Chris, Jake, Piers, Rachel, and a few other people she barley talked to. Everyone was chatting to their neighbors goofing around with one another. Suddenly, the limo was in motion. Jill could hear faint sound of the tires rolling across the black pavement. She glanced at Chris. He looked happy and content with himself. Her eyes traveled to Albert who sat closely to Christopher.

"What had happened between those to? Usually if you get raped you wouldn't want to be around a lot of people." Jill thought, a small frown forming on her face.

"Wesker must work miracles or those two are really in love…" She commented to her self.

After what seemed to be an hour the limo stopped. The door popped open and 4 more people pilled in. Jill's face lit up. She hadn't seen any of these people in a long time. Leon, Sherry, Ada, Helena came in single file. They looked around. Only three seats were left. Leon offered the seats to the ladies and stood there awkwardly. Ada smirked and patted her lap.

"Come sit Leon." She mused.

Leon's face turned a light shade of read but he sat down on her lap anyway. Jill heard a few sinkers and she couldn't help but crack a smile. Leon sat there stiffly. Ada whispered something to him that made his face become a darker shade of red. Sadly, with everyone talking, Jill couldn't make out what she said.

"Hi Jill!" Sherry said smiling.

"Hey, long time to see." Jill smiled back.

Jill ended up catching up with Sherry the whole ride to the location of Steve and Phil's wedding. Finally the Limo stopped and everyone got out. Jill was the last to step out. The warm, ocean air hit her. The place was beautiful. She heard the ocean waves crash and the sea gulls squawk. A alter sat near the water but far enough so stuff wouldn't get wet. Four benched lined either side of a red carpet that stretched down to the alter. The gate way to the alter was all rainbow fabric glued to a steel arch. Bouquets of rainbow roses in sky blue vases scattered the alter and were next to each bench. The sun bounced off the sand making it shine and the ocean glistened. Everyone sat on one of the benched. Wesker and Chris sat next to Jill on her left and Sherry sat to her right. Leon, Ada, and Helena sat behind them. Jake, Piers and Rachel sat in the back and everyone else filled in the rest of the benches. Jill saw a man in a black suit and a white tie walk behind a pedestal. He held a piece of paper in his hands. Jill chuckled. She guessed they wouldn't be using the normal vows for their wedding. Steve walked swiftly down the isle and stood in front of the podium. He looked quite with his black suit and rainbow tie. Instead of is his short shaggy black hair being a crazy mess like usual it was combed and parted to the side. His brown eyes stared down at his feet nervously. The "priest" put his hand on Steve's shoulder and said something that made Steve smile. He looked up from his shoes and faced the crowd.

"I'm so happy for them." Sherry said with happiness in her voice.

"Me too." Jill smiled.

Jill looked to her left and saw Wesker and Chris hand in hand smiling, blushing, and chatting. It seemed like the rape had never happened. Jill sighed but she was happy he got over it so quickly. Little did Jill know Chris was still struggling inside. He tried not to freak and be happy.

"Act like everything is okay…" Chris thought.

The night he had sex with Wesker it felt good like it should. Christopher was still a little hesitant when Wesker was about to go 'in' but all and all it felt nothing like the rape. Chris knew in the beginning it wouldn't but he was still scared. He knew at that moment he also wanted and needed Weaker and he still did. He thought back to the days when he was locked somewhere he didn't recognize and people he didn't know came everyday to do the worse form of torture... It made the brunette cringe in his seat. Wesker glanced at him but didn't say anything. He just gave Chris's hand a squeeze and frowned. Christopher shook his head slightly as if shaking away the thoughts. Suddenly music started to play softly. People walked down the red carpet to the alter. A few little girls threw some petals and waved at the people sitting on the benches. A guy walked down and stood next to Steven and two women, one in a frilly rainbow gown and the other in a black corset and skirt, stood next to him as well. Then a boy about 14 years of age stood on the other side of the alter with a older looking woman in a black slick dress walked up next to him. At last a man about Wesker's age walked up to the old lady. All of a sudden the music changed from soft beautiful music to Justin Timberlake's Sexy back. Everyone looked at one another confused but slowly stood up when they spotted Phil. His black hair was slightly over his left eyes. The bang had rainbow tips. He smiled brightly a slight blush on his face. He what looked like a strip tease type of suit. Steve stood there looking at Phil fondly. Sexy Back play loudly and Phil walked down the aisle. Everyone had a smile on their faces everyone but two elderly people sitting in the back. He got it to the aisle and the music slowly died down. Everyone took their seats and stared intently at the two lovebirds. Phil and Steve gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, hand in hand. The 'priest' cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we have come here today to celebrate love. It is with thoughtfulness and a deep realization of their commitment to one another, which Steve and Phil have chosen to stand before you all to make this declaration of love and loyalty." He spoke clearly," We gather here to share this important moment in their lives, let us give them our love and best wishes for them, their wedding day and their journey in their new life together."

"Steve and Phil, you have chosen to be married and this ceremony serves to symbolize your love for one another. May the eternal flame of your love continue to burn bright for as long as you both shall live."

"This wedding is both a celebration of your love for each other and an exchange of commitment to each other. You two are a good paring and complement each other greatly. Your enjoyment of life together is more than when you are both apart. With the love you have for one another, everything is possible."

The 'priest' looked out of breath but he had a smile on his face as he glanced at Steve and Phil ever so often. He continued,

"It is now time to exchange your vows. You are about to make promises to each other. These vows are words representing beautiful intentions. No other vows are more important to the ones you are about to pledge."

"Steve, do you take this man to be your partner, to share you life with him, comfort and honor him, in sickness and in heath for all time?"

"I do." Steve said nervously. Phil smiled and squeezed Steve's hand slightly.

"Steve, please repeat after me. I, Steven Gray Draven, take you Phil Scot Andrews to be my partner and to stand by you always, to love and to cherish, in celebration and in sadness, for richer, for poorer, for now and for evermore."

Steve looked into Phil's eyes and repeated the vows slowly. Jill heard some sniffles. Mostly from the elderly women who stood next to Phil. Jill thought that was probably his mother.

"Phil, do you take Steve to be your partner, to share his moments of glory and achievement, to marry your voice to his when is rings out in laughter and to comfort him when he is in pain, for as long as you both shall live?"

Phil took a deep breath and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I do."

The 'priest' made Phil repeated the same thing that Steve had moments ago. Then he nodded to the 14 year old who pulled out two rings out of his breast pocket and handed them to the Phil and Steve. They slipped the rings on to each other's finger. They said some more vows. (A**/N: the vows are very long so I just decided to skip them) **

They sealed the moment with a long, tender kiss. Everyone in the crowds said 'Aww' in unison.

The 'priest' cleared his throat and ended the ceremony. Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered. The older couple in the back just frowned in what looked like disapproval. Jill rolled her eyes.

"Who are those people?" Jill whispered to herself. Sherry looked at her and frowned.

"Steve's parents I think."

Jill nodded but still didn't fully understand why they weren't happy for their son. Everyone made their way back to the limos they had arrived in.

"Ready for the after party?" Jake said with a smirk as we all claimed into our limo.

* * *

**Wow that ended up shorter then I thought…. Anyway I thought that was a cute wedding : 3 don't worry next chapter there will be some action! Stay tuned! Again reviews are appreciated… Here is where I got the idea for the vows:_ /same-sex-sample-ceremony/_**

**_ChristineRedfield1- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter _**


	7. Pain Chapter 7

_Pain spread through him like a wildfire. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He heard laughter and gasps. Someone shouted his name but it barley reached his ears. Everything around him got fuzzy and the world seemed to spin. There it was again… more pain. His back burned the most. Each minute he felt something cold pierce his skin again and again. _

"_Stop!" A voice filled with sadness and fear shouted. _

_He heard another snicker and a few more words were exchanged. He felt someone push his to the ground. His hair coved his eyes making it harder to make out his surrounding. His mind was also a blur. He took in shallow breaths. He felt something smack him hard in the head. A crack filled his ears. This time he made a screeching noise. He felt his world coming down on him. Everything hurt, everything made no sense. Another cracking noise and this time he felt blood trickle down his chin. Someone was crying, no more like loud sobs. Then there was a loud bang and his vision was covered in a sheet of darkness. _

XXX

Music played loudly, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Steve and Phil danced together with smiles on their faces. Wesker held his hand out to Chris, who was sitting at a table drinking some cherry coke.

"Want to Dance, Christopher?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

Chris looked up from his drink.

"I... I really can't dance." He grumbled.

Wesker's smirk grew into a smile as he grabbed Chris's hand anyway. He dragged him to the dance floor. He held him ballroom style and they began to dance. Chris looked down at his feet and felt a blush coming on. The song wasn't slow at all. It was Don't Stop the Party by Pitbull. It was very fast and upbeat but Wesker kept a slow pace. The blonde smiled down at Chris who was all nervous and was stepping on his feet.

"Concentrate on me, Christopher." He whispered in Chris's ear.

Chris just nodded and looked up at the blonde. He frowned and took off Wesker's glasses. He looked into the blonde's beautiful blue-green eyes. Chris smiled and wrapped his arms back around Albert. Wesker closed his eyes and they swayed to their own music.

XXX

Jill glanced at Chris and Wesker who looked like they were in their own peaceful world. She sat at one of the tables. Sadly she had no 'date' for the party. She glanced at everyone on the dance floor. Jake and Piers danced hand and hand. Sherry and Rachel danced with guys who Jill didn't recognize. She guessed it was Steve or Phil's family or friends. She saw the people in the wedding dance together. Everyone looked like they where having a great time. Other people sat at tables around the blonde. She saw Steve's parents sitting at the table in the corner.

"Now why are they here?" She asked herself.

Jill took a sip of her champagne and glanced at the other tables. She only knew that they where at the wedding. About twenty people sat at the tables and everyone else was on the dance floor. The song changed to Fix You by Coldplay. Everyone slowed down and some people got off the floor and sat down. Rachel sat in the chair beside Jill. She took a sip of something in a red cup that she was holding.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" She asked her.

"Not much of a dancer I guess." Jill shrugged.

Rachel nodded and Phil and Steve made their way other to their table.

"Hey guys." Jill smiled as they finally go to the table.

They both looked tired but they smiled.

"I'm surprised you two had time to dance." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah this wedding stuff is a lot of work." Phil sighed.

"But it is all worth it." Steven smiled.

In the corner of her eye, Jill saw someone get up from the table beside them and they made their way over to the table in the far corner were Steve's parents sat.. Steve saw what she was looking out and he frowned. Phil looked at the table to and his happy face was replaced with a pretty pissed looking one.

"I'm surprised they showed up." Phil said crossing his arms.

"Yeah me to." Steve frowned, grabbing one of Phil's hands and squeezing it tightly.

They man that walked over to the old couple's table was a lean, muscular man. His short, choppy black hair blocked Jill from seeing his face. He sported a regular black suit and shinny black shoes. Jill couldn't help but wonder who he was. He made her feel nervous. Jill heard footsteps from behind her. Coming toward them was Wesker and Chris.

"Congratulations you guys." Wesker grinned, his black glasses back on his face.

"Thank you." Phil and Steve said in unison.

The song changed to Runaway by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Jill frowned. The song was kind of depressing for a wedding party.

"Well let's get back to partying. I'll meet you guys on the dance floor; I need to go change this depressing song." Phil frowned.

Everyone nodded and made their way to the dance floor. Jill crossed her arms, not very excited to dance. Everyone else who was sitting got up and made their way to the floor. This made Jill surprised. They hadn't gotten up ever sense they walked in there. Jill looked over at the DJ stand. The DJ was nodding to the music. Jake and Piers were no where to be found. The last time she saw them they were on the dance floor. The people who had made it to the dance floor were getting to close to her friends and Jill didn't like it. There was a scream and everyone turned their head toward the DJ stand. The DJ looked down and gasped. Then someone came out from behind the stand. It was the man from before. He had a crazy grin on his pale face. His goldish eyes sparkled in the light. In his hand was Phil. He was pulling him from behind by his black hair. Phil shook and tried to get the man to let go. Everyone gaped at the scene. Without noticing two large men had grabbed Jill's arms, restraining her. The other people in the wedding, the two women, the old lady, and the 14 year old, had run off in fear.

"Well, well, well I didn't think I would bump into you here, Albert." The man holding Phil chucked.

"Adam." Wesker sneered venomously.

Everyone was restrained but of course Wesker had broken free. He glared at the black haired man with hatred. Jill struggled to get out of the men's grips but couldn't. She frowned. Steve was struggling and finally managed to shake off the one man who was holding him. Steve looked at Phil with worry in his eyes. Adam looked at his captive audience with glee. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a long shiny knife. Jill's eyes widen. He lifted the knife high about his head and plunged it into Phil's back. Phil gasped and he looked like he was trying to scream. Steve stopped trying to shake off two women who had tried to restrain him in place of the large man. Steve's body shook and he sank to his knees. His face was filled with horror. Adam laughed sadistically and pulled out the knife. It was covered in red blood. He licked some off and smirked and he continued to stab Phil again and again.

"Stop!" Steve cried.

He had gotten off the floor but he was so shocked that he didn't move. Wesker grimaced and started to punch the people in his way. Jill glanced at Chris, who looked scared out of his mind. He looked at Adam, terrified he shook and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Who the hell is this guy!" Jill thought.

He stopped stabbing Phil and looked at Chris.

"Ah, Christopher. How does your ass feel?" He laughed.

This made Chris shake even more. There was two men holding him they whispered something to him and Chris closed his eyes tightly. Everything was chaos.

XXX

All Steve could think about was Phil. He had to get to him. He had to save the love of his life but he felt like his feet were frozen in place. Steve's heart sank to his stomach. He felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"Please… please stop…" He whispered as Adam resumed stabbing.

It wasn't fast stabbing. Each one was painfully slow. Phil whimpered and let out a small scream. Steve couldn't take it. He felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. His husband was going to die right in front of him and Steve couldn't do anything to help him. He was too shocked.

"I…I can't protect you. Like I promised..." Steve thought as he soft crying turned to small sobs.

"Why can't I help you damn it!" He screamed in his head.

Every time he tired to move his legs didn't obey. Time seemed to stop each time he tried to shack off his captors. Steve thought of the night that he had made love to Phil. He had promised that he would protect him no matter what. That he would never let anyone hurt him but there he was, getting hurt and Steve couldn't protect him.

"Why are you doing this to him?!" Steve yelled in anguish.

Adam had already stabbed him three times. Each slow and the third time he twisted the knife around. He looked at him with a large psycho grin.

"So I can make everyone suffer," He started, "and its fun to see everyone struggle."

Steve looked at Wesker, who now had a gun to his head. Wesker looked pissed. Steve looked at Phil who was still breathing. His rainbow bangs covered his face. Adam threw the knife and Pushed Phil to his knees. Runaway still played loudly as Adam cracked his knuckled and punched Phil in the side of his head. This made Phil cry out.

"No! Phil!" Steven screamed as Adam hit Phil again, this time with much more force. Blood tricked down Phil's head and from his lips. Steve felt his heart shatter but there was a loud bang and Adam dove to the right. The DJ stand erupted in smoke. The DJ had run off earlier. Steve turned his head to see Wesker. He had a handgun in his hand; a think line of gray smoke came out of the barrel. The two men, who had held the same gun to his head, were on the ground, their white suits now red. Adam slowly got up and laughed humorlessly.

"Oh you want to end the fun so soon?"

"Shut up." Wesker growled back.

"Aww, Wesky is mad." Adam frowned then chuckled," Well I should get going. See you around."

"You are not going anywhere Adam!" Wesker shouted.

Then there was a brilliant light and Adam was running out the door.

"Damn it!" Wesker hissed.

He glared at Adam's henchmen who looked at him wide-eyed and ran off after their leader, their tail between their legs. Steven sank to the floor. Tear rushing down his face. The song ended and everything was quite. Phil was in a bloody heap near the DJ stand. Jill, Rachel and Sherry were the first to recover form shock and ran over to help him. Wesker dropped the handgun and glared at the door.

"You are not going to get away with this..." He muttered.

XXX

* * *

**Wesker is pissed now. I sense some trouble for Adam xD To tell you the truth when I wrote Steve's part I felt so bad for him :| No one should ever have to go through that don't you guys agree? Well How did you guys like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Also sorry if there are some spelling errors :P **

**Thank you Umbra Heart for your review!  
**


	8. Sleep With One Eye Open Chapter 8

**I never thought so many people liked this story **** It makes me that much more confident in my writing and everything else. I'm glad I'm actually good at something. Thank you everyone and here is a gift…Chapter 9!**

* * *

Time stood still. No one wanted to move, no one wanted to break the silence. Chris's mouth was dry, his throat seemed to close. Why couldn't he get up and help the others tend to Phil who was now unconscious on the ground. Jill, Rachel, and Sherry were the first to recover and quickly surveyed Phil's limp boy.

"Hurry! He needs a doctor!." One of the girls yelled.

Again nothing… All Chris could think of were those little taunts from his captors. He hadn't realized but he was on his knees, trying not to cry. It was kind of funny to see a man as big and as strong as Chris crying. No one would expect them to. Christopher shook away the thoughts of his time in Russia. From going on a normal mission, to being almost killed, to being captured, to being rapped and being released. All of the events that had happened were just Adam's sadistic game and nothing more. It was only coincidence that Wesker knew him, right? Finally, Chris composed himself enough to stand up. He looked at everyone. Wesker was standing, cross armed with an emotionless face but Chris knew he was pissed. Steve was right next to Phil's side. They hade he propped up near the wall. Jill had called for some help. Phil's eyes were opened slightly and he was talking to Steve in barley addible whispers. Steve was trying his best to stop sobbing. Rachel and Sherry insisted he sat down and rested for a while but Steve had refused. Chris walked over to Wesker and frowned. He felt fear rise in the back of his mind.

'Why…am I scared of Wesker?' He thought as he backed away a bit, earning some concerning looks from the blonde.

"What's wrong Chris?" He asked in a soft tone as he reached out to grip Chris's shoulder.

The man flinched and cowered in front of Albert.

"L-leave me alone.." The brunette said as he shut his eyes tightly, "Please…don't touch me!"

Wesker moved back in shock as Chris pushed his lover's hand away and ran out of the banquet room.

"Christopher!" The blonde haired man yelled after him, he was about to run and catch him but a whole bunch of men in blue paramedic suits ran in with a stretcher.

"Damn it!" Wesker cursed under his breath.

The paramedics quickly did there job and carried Phil off to the ambulance that was parked out front. Wesker caught tow of the man chating as they made their way to the door.

"Jeez another work of Adam Masa huh?"

"Yeah that guy never stops…he just got out of jail for being part of a murder… Now he is back to it."

"Sick bastard …"

"Defiantly."

They left without saying another word. Wesker made his hands into fists.

'Christopher is now afraid again and Phil is in critical condition…what else could this man do to us?' He thought.

XXX

It had been two days sense that accident. No one ever talked about it. Phil had survived but he was still in the hospital and Steve was there by his side not ever leaving the hospital or the room. Jill bit the end of her pen. She was signing papers for Rachel who didn't come to work that day. The blonde wondered what was wrong with her? She decided she would call he after work and make sure everything was okay. Chris was quieter then normal. He only talked to some of the girls and stayed away from everyone else. He ignored Wesker's office completely.

'He is scared again..' She thought as she scanned over a paper, 'Is Wesker going to be able to pull the man back to reality?'

XXX

"I did what you asked! Please let my mother go!" Rachel, BSAA's secretary, cried as he knelt to her knees.

"Yes…you did well…I'm glad I could trust you to tell me were everyone would be at so I could make my move." Adam Masa grinned.

The shadows casted over the black haired man's face making him look almost demonic. Rachel winced, she had betrayed everyone by tell Adam were they would be that fateful night but if she didn't her poor mother would be killed slowly and painfully. Clear tears spilled down the petite woman's face and dripped on the warehouse floor. She was in an old abandoned wear house were Adam had set up camp. Men and woman, who she learned were escaped convicts, surrounded her and Adam. Everyone had the same sadistic grin and it was driving Rachel mad. Adam knelt down if front of her using his pointer finger to lift up her trembling chin.

"Shh…Don't cry..." He cooed, earning soft chuckles from his henchmen.

Rachel turned her head, her whole body shook. Adam let out a laugh as he got up from the floor and gestured to two of his men to go get their prisoner who was in the other room. Two minutes later, An older woman was being dragged by her shoulders in the room. Rachel looked up with teary eyes. The woman had loose gray hair and her eyes were closed. She looked like she hadn't eaten in months. You could see her rib cage from under her tattered black shirt. Rachel's mother was old and sick…she barley ate so seeing her rib cage wasn't anything surprising to the woman as her mother was thrown roughly to the floor.

"You...you didn't hurt her right?" Rachel quivered.

"Right…I held up to my end of the bargain." Adam replied.

The old woman's breathing was slow and shallow but everything seemed to be alright. Rachel let out a small sigh of relief and she got up. Adam blocked her view of her mother's body.

"Ah.. Wait one second love… there is only one more thing you need to do for me…"

XXX

Chris sat silently at his desk. Thoughts ran though his mind, sometimes he wanted to turn it off…to stop thinking.

"Why am I so scared all of a sudden?" He asked himself as he gazed off into space.

"_Ah ,Christopher. How does your ass feel?" _

Chris sank down into his chair as he recalled what Adam had said. Then he thought about the two men who had whispered those words in his ear at the after party.

"_Remember when I-"_

"_Yeah…I want to do that to you again…what do you say Chris? Feel like getting rapped tonight?"_

"_Oh I loved it when you screamed."_

"_Mmm Chrisy…" _

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!" Christopher shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk.

He felt like he could still feel the men's hands all over his body… The man's body trembled in response.

" I thought I was so strong and I'm not…" He whispered again as he regained his breath.

His mind went off to the night he spent with Wesker. The only night he didn't feel any other foreign hands on him. Tears streaked the brunette's face… His body and mind were scared of Wesker. They didn't want to be hurt again but Christopher's heart thought different. It yearned for the blonde's touch again.

XXX

Steve's eyes fluttered open. He was slumped in a stiff chair, next to him was a hospital bed. He heard the slow beeps of the heart monitor and other machines in the room. He was holding onto his husband's hand. Tears again caressed Steve's cheeks. He knew that Phil was going to be all right but guilt filled his chest.

'Why didn't I just stop Adam myself?' He thought recalling the events.

Everything had happened to fast and at the same time everything had slowed down. Why was life punishing Steve?

'It's not fair!' He wanted to cry out but just tightened his grip on Phil's limp hand

Adam's psycho grin flashed in the grieving man's mind. His guilt was replaced with rage.

"You better sleep with one eye open, Adam."

XXX

* * *

**Well then, I guess I do have some ideas up my sleeves huh? ****Thank you to every one of my readers! I love you guys!**** Now I better go get my homework done xD Hopefully everyone liked this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated and don't forget to favorite! Stay tuned for chapter 10 **

**arcanebasswitch: Thank you very much :) ****I think writing is a way for me to vent my feelings and escape from reality for while. I think you have given me the courage to continue this fic. Glad you like my story and stay turned **

**Guest reviewer: Thank you and I will continue so stay tuned **

**Thanks to everyone who has also reviewed in the past. Everyone's review ( good and bad) are appreciated greatly. Each review I get makes me smile :D**


	9. Betrayal Chapter 9

**Hehe Hello everyone and welcome to Being loved: Chapter nine...I'm so happy today I got my own personal laptop! Now I can write without distractions lol well on to the story...**

* * *

Wesker slumped in his large, leather office chair. He let out a long sigh.

'Everything is so chaotic.' He thought as he peered at the pile of papers that he needed to sin on his desk.

Everyone in the office seemed to need his help with one thing or another but Wesker also had his own things to do. His first item of business:

"Get Chris to stop being afraid of me…" He whispered aloud.

His mind ran over multiple ideas and plans but nothing seemed to be worth the effort. All the blonde wanted was to hold Christopher in his arms again. He glanced over at the flowers he got for Valentines Day, they seemed to look dull and as if they had lost their will to live. Around the vase were shriveled up petals from the dead-looking flowers. Wesker shook his head slightly.

'With everything going on I forgot to find out who they were originally from.' He thought as he leaned as far back as he could in his chair.

Wesker's eyes traveled to the papers again as he grabbed a pen and began to fill them out. Everything seemed as depressing every sense the tragedy with Phil and Steve, who sadly quit a few day earlier. Wesker had the tasking job of hiring two more guards for the front door. The man did not blame the pair for quitting…they had the right to but it just didn't seem as lively without them around. Chris also made the work place more sad…he never traveled far from his own office. He only left the comfort of his safe haven to copy papers or talk to Jill or Rachel. Whenever Wesker came around or any other male for that matter he shrunk away in his office. This made Wesker angry and sad. He was angry at Adam and the other men who made poor Christopher suffer and sad that Chris was terrified of him.

"_I love you, Christopher."_

That day he meant it with all his heart and he still does. Chris was the only person who he had actually fallen in love with sense Mary Muller.

_Wesker pulled Chris closer and lifted up his chin with his pointer finger. The Two men's lips met. Wesker felt like his body was melt. Chrisopher's lips tasted salty and felt warm._

"_Albert…I love you too"_

Wesker couldn't have been more thrilled though his mind had protest, his heart cheered the two men on as they made their way to Wesker's house and made love through half the night. Now Christopher didn't even looked at the blonde haired man. Wesker gripped the pen he was holding tighter until it snapped in half.

"_Just tell me already… I really don't have anytime for this Chris…I'm sure it isn't"_

"_Wesker, I got raped…" The brunette quivered._

"Damn it…"

_Wesker ripped open the package. Inside was a CD. The blonde haired man put the disk in his computer and a video popped up._

"_I'll kill you." A tied up Chris Redfield threatened the other man._

_The whole room erupted in laughter._

"_Sure you will, Redfield." The man replied in a Russian accent._

"Damn it!"

_Chris started to quiver after Adam had fled the banquet room._

"_Are you okay Chris?" Wesker asked as he tried to grip Chris's shoulder._

_The brunette flinched and cowered._

"_L-leave me alone! Don't touch me!" He shouted and ran out of the room._

"DAMN IT!" Wesker roared as he slammed his fist one his poor desk.

The blonde was panting and trying to catch his breath, One thing was running through his mind. He was going to kick Adam's ass. Suddenly there was a small knock at his door. Wesker slowly composed himself as the door sung open. Rachel walked in. To Wesker surprise, she shut the door behind her.

"Hello Rachel. Is there something I ca-"

Before the man was able to finish small lips met his own.

XXX

(Meanwhile)

Chris walked to the copier which was conveniently located in the room next to his own office. He carried one of the forms he need to copy for a certain captain that he had decided to forget for the time being. His heart complete disobey the plans and thought about Wesker none stop. It always wanted to go over and talk to him but Chris's brain knew better.

'He will only hurt me.' Christopher thought surely.

Looked around for Rachel who was usually in the copier room all the time. He found nothing but a small note on the copier. He set down the form he was holding and picked up the note. It was scrawled out in neat handwriting.

**To Chris:**

**Meet me in Wesker's office. There is a paper that you have to sign for the head boss immediately.**

**Thanks,**

**Rachel**

Chris frowned as his mind traveled to all the time he fell in love with Wesker and how many times the blonde had saved his life.

" _Calm down, I won't hurt you." Wesker had reassured Chris as the larger man gradually rubbed his shoulder to help him with his newfound fear of being touched._

'That is right…Wesker is a good person.' Chris thought as his mind suddenly figured out that the brunette was madly in love with Wesker.

Chris's face lit up in a gentle smile, the first time he smiled in the last few days. He dropped Rachel's note on the ground and ran out of the copy room.

XXX

Christopher knocked on Wesker's door roughly. There were what soundly like a few hums and someone's muffled shouts in protest. The brunette sighed as he opened the door slowly.

"Albert?" He called as he finally opened the door.

Chris felt his heart instantly crumble into little pieces. On the large desk was Wesker with his shirt off. His muscles rippled under his pale skin as he glanced over at Chris in the door way. The man's hair that was usually slicked back was ruffled up and messy. His face had pink lip makes all over it. His glasses were thrown on the floor next to two shirts. Under Wesker was Rachel with only a small white bra on. She had a large blush on her face as she kissed his chest slowly. Wesker quickly got off of her petite body and looked straight at a sad and betrayed Chris.

"Christopher-"

"You- you said that you loved me…" The brunette stuttered as he backed away slowly.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Wesker protested.

"I trusted you..."

"But-"

Chris had a broken look on his face as he turned and ran out of the BSAA building, tears flowing out of his eyes. Wesker quickly ran after him, totally oblivious that he hadn't put his shirt back on.

XXX

Rachel quickly slipped her gray tee-shirt back on. She felt like the worst human being on the planet. Adam had demanded she made it look like Wesker was 'cheating' on Chris or she would never see her mother again. Rachel sighed as she made her way out of the office. Every gave her skeptical glances as she walked toward the main door. Her brown hair was a mess and her lipstick was smeared from trying to kiss Wesker. It had been a lot of work but hopefully Adam kept his word. She drove to the same warehouse she always went to when she had to met with Adam. Rachel entered and standing there was none other then the evil bastard himself with all his henchmen around her. The woman's mother was strewn on the floor next to Adam.

"It's done." Rachel reported as she stood inform of the man.

"Good work my dear. Now as your reward…" Adam began as he pulled something out of the black hoodie he was wearing.

It was a silver handgun. Everything went so fast Rachel hadn't been able to stop it. The man cocked the gun, pointed at her frail mother, and pulled the trigger. Tears flowed instantly from Rachel's eyes as she saw the horror in her mother's eyes. The old woman let out a piercing scream but it was quickly silenced by the loud bang of the gun. Steam flowed out of the barrel and Adam gave his signature psycho grin.

Rachel sank to the floor as tears rushed down her face and landed in a puddle below.

"Yo-you... you... you promised me that...t- that you wouldn't hurt her! Mother...Mom!" Rachel shouted between sobs.

"Ah but you forgot one impronet detail Rachel..." Adam contuined.

The brown haired woman looked up at him, her sadness now replaced by rage. Adam, still smiling ear to ear, pointed the gun straight at the BSAA secretary.

"I'm evil remember?" He announced with a slight laugh as he cocked the silver gun," and you know never to trust guys like me, love."

XXX

* * *

**Don't trust the bad guys xD Anyway did you like my evil plan...MUHAHAH!**

**Adam: Hey hey that was _my_ evil plan**

**Me: Heh but I wrote it so HAHA!**

**Adam: You know what would have been even worse then killing Rachel's mother and making Chris think Wesker doesn't love him anymore?**

**Me: What? O_O Blow them all up or something?**

**Adam: No...even worse...make them all...STEP ON LEGOS!**

**Me: God that is evil...**

**So did you like this chapter also there will only be TWO MORE chapters after this one...Please Favorite and Review :) Thanks for reading and again I hope you enjoyed it! **


	10. Please Forgive Me Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 Read and enjoy also don't for get to review and favorite!**

* * *

Chris felt like his heart had been ripped right out of his chest. He saw them...on the desk and by they way it looked...they probably had been making out. Chris felt tears again flow down his face, he couldn't stand cry

'Crying means I'm weak.' He repeated to himself as he kept running.

His life had taken an unexpected turn plenty of times but this time it was different. Chris all of a sudden felt so weak and scared. Usually in any other situation had been in he was fine, he would be the leader who everyone trusted with their lives. Now he was _to scared_ to talk to any other guy or girl for that matter. Chris didn't want to be hurt again. He didn't want to have to go through getting humiliated again. His breath became heavier as he slowed to a jogging pace. His legs didn't want to stop moving. Suddenly a memory flashed in the brunette's mind, the time he had to fight Wesker ( make that the multiple times he had to ) and the day Wesker had betrayed him when they were all in S.T.A.R.S together.

'This isn't the first time I had trusted you and you hurt me Wesker...' Christopher thought.

Rain fell silently from the sky, landing all around Chris as he ran toward nothing in particular. He was going to be soaked if he didn't find shelter soon but the brunette didn't mind the cold rain. It was a nice change from his stuffy office back at the workplace. His eyes became a bit blurry from all of his tears and the rain pouring from the sky. He couldn't really make out where he was but that didn't matter. The man just wanted to be as far away from Wesker and Rachel as possible. The only thing that struck Christopher as odd was Rachel didn't seem like the type of woman who would steal someone's

lover away.

'Was it all set up?' He asked himself.

'But if it was then why did they do it...could they _both_ be working for the bad guy?'

His mind came up with multiple situations but none of them matched what he had seen in Wesker's office. Chris shook his guess away.

'Wesker and Rachel can't be working for the bad guy and Wesker said it himself he was going to hunt Adam down and murder him slowly and painfully.' The Brunette concluded.

Chris felt his legs growing tired... The large man could run for miles if he had to but his legs refused to run much further. The rain grew heavy as Chris tried to run a bit farther. He could make out a large building up ahead that he could take shelter in. He stopped in front of the building and wiped the tears and rain water out of his eyes. Christopher realized the building was an old abandoned warehouse... It looked creepy in the darkness made my the storm clouds above. Suddenly, he heard boots slapping on the wet pavement and they were coming right for him. Chris whipped his head around to see a blonde haired man running at him. Chris felt tears form in the corners of his eyes again.

'Why can't he just leave me alone!' The brunette thought as Wesker finally caught up with him.

Wesker was also drenched. Water ran down the man's chest as fell to the pavement. His blue-green eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Chris..." The man breathed.

"I don't want to hear it..." Chris replied as he turned his back toward his lover.

"Christopher it was Rachel who started it I swear... you can ask her and I'm sure she will say the same thing... I'm so sorry..." The blonde sighed softly as he pulled the now terrified Chris Redfield toward his own body.

"A-albert.." Chris stuttered as Wesker wrapped his arms around him.

Christopher was way smaller compared to the blonde but that was okay because Chris for the first time in awhile felt... safe.

XXX

Jill Valentine shook her head slightly. She kept wondering why Chris and Wesker ran out of the building along with Rachel. The blonde haired woman peered inside her captain's office. Multiple papers were scattered across the carpeted floor. The ones on the desk were ripped and crumpled up. Wesker's black shirt was on the floor along with his glasses that he always wore. Jill tried to piece everything together. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wesker.. I swear you're going to pay for this..." The women grumbled as she picked up some of the forms.

The situation also struck her as odd. Wesker, no matter how many times he betrayed them all, was still a 'nice guy' at heart. He would never hurt Chris.

'Maybe Rachel started it?" The blonde thought as she began to place the papers in a stack on the desk.

Rachel was also to nice to hurt anyway...but...

"You can't judge a book by it's cover I guess.." Jill concluded.

Jill's eyes glanced at a empty face filled with withered flower. She gave a small smile as she read the note that was attached to the vase. She knew who it was instantly.

"Poor Chris..." The woman mumbled as she turned and left the empty office behind.

XXX

Rachel cowered on the floor. She was still on her knees crying over her mother. She looked right at the barrel of the gun Adam Masa was holding. He scoffed as he lowed the hand gun.

"I will let you live this time..." He said sickeningly," Sense you helped me make Wesker's life a living nightmare."

"He'll kill you..." Rachel shouted in rage.

"Ah...I suppose he will but the game is not over yet." The man said in his Russian accent.

Rachel's body quivered in sadness and anger but she just sat there on her knees trying her best to hold herself together.

'My mother didn't deserve to be killed. He is just playing a sick game..' Rachel thought as she looked over at her mom's lifeless body.

"I already know what your thinking. "Oh my poor mother..oh what a sick bastard!' Am I right?" Adam said, mocking her voice.

Before Rachel could reply Adam pointed the gun at her again.

"I'm starting to get sick of you...It's not fun to keep you alive..." Adam stated.

'I'm so sorry everyone...' Rachel thought as Adam pulled the trigger.

XXX

Chris and Wesker's fond embrace was cut short by a loud bang coming from inside the warehouse. Wesker turned is attention to the building and raised an eye brow.

"Was that a gun shot?" Chris asked as he pulled away from Wesker.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we are going to find out." The blonde replied as he grabbed Christopher's hand.

Chris squeezed the man's large hand and they began to walk toward the entrance of the warehouse, having no clue what fate had in store for them...

XXX

Adam glared down at Rachel's lifeless body. Blood slowly made a puddle all around her. Adam chucked as he stuck his hand gun back in his pocket.

"Kill people is way to easy..." He commented.

His henchmen stared at him blankly. They were to follow his every command because he had freed most of them from prisons or hid them from the cops. Other people just joined for the hell of it and others he forced. Adam thought this was the best game to play. He had played many 'murder games' before with other people but they weren't as fun as this one. He always liked to mess with people who slept with him and left him or people who used him. Adam made a vow long ago that if someone used him then he would use them for his own entertainment. The black haired man was well know for his murders and his stays in prison. He had only ever been caught twice and put on for a two year sentence both times. Then he would just do as he pleased. Everyone was to scared to go after the psycho killer. After a few seconds of silence the main door slowly opened.

"So this could be the end of my game..." Adam said aloud as Wesker and Chris walked in hand in hand.

Wesker glared at Adam murderously and Adam was a little intimidated. Chris, on the other hand, stood behind Wesker like a scared child. This made Adam chuckle in amusement.

"Adam..." Wesker roared.

"Nice for you to visit me Albert." Adam said as Wesker left Chris and strode toward him confidently.

Adam's hand instantly went for his gun. He cocked it quickly and pulled the trigger. The gun let out a deflated click sound.

'Damn it!' He thought furiously.

Though he didn't have to worry because all of his henchmen pulled out guns and pointed them at, not Wesker but Chris. Wesker stopped in his tracks. He was inches away from clawing Adam's eyes out. His blue green eyes looked over at Chris who now had about eight guns pointed at him. Then his eyes traveled to two dead body in front of his enemy. He let out a slight gasp as he saw Rachel dead on the ground next to an lifeless older woman.

"Hmm friends of yours?" Adam asked in a sly tone as he gestured to the bodies.

"You piece of shit!" Wesker hissed.

"Now now let keep this PG..." Adam retorted.

"It to late for that!" Wesker shouted pointed at his secretary's lifeless body.

"True...anyway I think I have one more thing to do before my game ends... Henchmen please shoot." The black haired commanded.

"No!" Wesker shouted as he turned to see Christopher.

'I love you Wesker.' The brunette mouthed.

The whole place filled with the sounds of gun shots.

XXX

* * *

**The suspense O: What do you guys think...is Chris doomed or is he going to make it? Please review and Favorite this story :) Hope you enjoyed also keep in mind that the next chapter is the last chapter so stay tuned for that! **


	11. Game Over Chapter 11

**Sadly this is the last chapter! Hope you enjoy :) ALSO: I need someone to draw a cover photo for this story :D If you could PM it to me then I will make sure I give you the credit in the story as well and use it for the cover photo **

* * *

Wesker grimaced as he heard loud _smacks!_ as the gun shots died down.

"Christopher!" The blonde instantly yelled but to his relief and surprise said man was just fine, standing upright.

Wesker looked up to see two of the four of the henchmen where no longer standing. Bullet holes where all around Chris. The rest of the henchmen started shooting at the dark near the door. The shots where returned and two more bodies dropped. Adam looked at the scene with slight worry in his gold eyes, his grin no longer on his face. The sinister man wasn't worried about his underlings all he cared about was his plan.

'I can't die just yet...' He thought.

Everything happened in only a matter of seconds. The other two women dropped their guns and tried to run but sadly never made it to the other exit. Wesker glared at the darkness where the shots had been fired. He heard footsteps travel toward them. Finally the two gunners made it out of the dark and in the dim light Wesker could make out who they both were.

Steve and Phil stood there, One hand gun in both of their hands. Phil's black bangs covered his right eyes but his other glared right at Adam, who was now slightly shaking.

'I'm scared...but I never get scared...' Adam thought as he tried to control his body.

"YOU BASTARD!" Steve yelled in anguish," YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!"

Wesker put his arm in font of Steve who was also glaring at Adam with murderous rage. Steve pushed against Wesker's solid arm but the blonde didn't let him charge.

"Let me have some fun to..." He said to the man.

Steve nodded his head. He was going to make Adam Masa pay for what he did to Phil and Chris. Wesker turned to face Adam. Phil went over to Chris and made sure that he was okay.

"Ah...now it's our turn." Wesker stated as he balled up his hands into fists.

Adam didn't say anything. His face was shrouded in shadows as he look over at the two man who were prepared to kick his ass but they had another thing coming to them. The black haired man started to laugh. His crazy laughter filled the warehouse. It sounded like he finally lost it.

"I still haven't played my last resort yet! Don't start acting so cocky yet!" Adam chucked, his face was formed in a grin from ear to ear.

Wesker and Steve watched their enemy's every move. Adam lifted his head up and laughed up at the ceiling.

'What is he planing?" Both men thought as Adam pulled something out of his jean pocket.

It was a syringe filled with black liquid that looked almost like oil. The gold eyed man held it with his thumb and pointer finger as he gazed at it madly.

"This..." He said holding up the needle," this will make things interesting!"

With that he stuck the needle into the side of his neck, all of the liquid quickly escaping their container and into the man's body.

"Shit!" Chris cursed quietly as Adams back arched, still laughing loudly.

His who body twisted in a ways that it normally wouldn't, Adam's laughs quickly turned to screams in pain. Wesker could clearly see bumps from under his enemy's pale skin, the moved all around making Adam's body feel like it was on fire.

'This is all worth it!' He thought as his thin arms began to bulge.

His whole body was now rippling with large muscles, his gold eyes glowed brightly and his pupils were dilated. Adam's black hair started to lose it's color. He grunted as he regained his control over his now super strong body.

"Quake in fear over my new found power!" He shouted widely.

Steve's eyes grew wide as he fired shots from his guns. All of the bullets bounced off Adam's body harmlessly.

"Ah sorry but bullets don't effect my body now! Drop you're weapons and fight me hand to hand!" The buff man roared.

Steve dropped his handguns and pulled up his hands in front of his chest. Wesker followed his example. The two then charged forward.

Phil and Christopher watched as the fight dragged on. Chris winced as his lover go thrown into the nearby wall. He felt his heart sink to his stomach.

'Will they be able to win this?' He thought.

Phil watched the fight intensely. Steve's fist connected with Adam's rock hard stomach. Any other person's hand would've broken but Steve just sung his other fist, hoping to land another blow. Phil wished he could go over and join the intense fight but he still wasn't healed fully. He had followed Steve here without him knowing until they neared the warehouse. No matter how much his husband begged him to go back he would refuse. Steve had finally broke and let him come along. Now Phil's back was starting to ache again along with his heart as Adam punched Steve in the stomach making him double over in pain. Wesker came from behind the monster and knocked him hard from the back of the head sending him flying. Adam got up and charged toward, not Steve or Wesker but toward Phil and Christopher. Chris quickly pushed Phil out of the way. Adam sneered when he realized that he had missed both of his targets. Sadly Phil had landed on his back with a hard slam. The black haired man gaped at the pain that shoot up his spine. Chris quickly got off of him and faced Adam who was now grinning.

'I can take this man down with just saying a few things." He thought as he began to circle Chris and Phil, who was still on the ground recovering from the pain.

"I'm not scared of you..." Chris announced as he charged toward the beefed up man.

His punch was caught by Adam. The vile man pulled the brunette closer to him. Wesker finally recovered from the pain that was spreading through him. His pale skin was now slightly bruised as he looked over at Chris who was being coxed by Adam. Rage flared up in the blonde as Adam kissed Christopher forcefully. Wesker ran straight toward the two. Adam, who didn't see the enraged blonde coming, was knocked to the side. Wesker took hold of Chris protectively.

"No one is allow to touch my Christopher..." Wesker said in a cold voice.

Adam picked himself up again only to be knocked down by Steve, who was now worrying over Phil who was trying to get up.

"I should punch you as many times as you hurt Phil but I think that wouldn't be to painful." He growled as he turned his back to Adam's form and toward his husband.

Adam finally manged to get up again, attacking Wesker with everything he had. The black haired man was getting worn out. The virus he had put in himself only work for thirty minutes. He was nearing the end of it. He would be transformed back into his lanky self and would surely be killed. In the back of the sick man's mind was one question which he never really wanted to answer:

'How...how did I become this-this horrible being?'

The gold eyed man never wanted the answer. The rest of his being was already consumed by all the madness but his whole being weather it he wanted to admitted it or not was so corrupted that he didn't even recognize himself any longer.

'You already dug your grave Adam...Time to get ready to lay in it.' He thought as the virus began to ware off.

Wesker gave on last good punch which connected with Adam's chest making the man stumbled backwards. Suddenly Adam howled in pain as his back arched. His mouth was fully opened as all the tiny bumps appeared again traveling up toward Adam's head. Small black things crawled out of Adam's mouth, almost like millions of tiny spiders. The tiny things scattered out the door leaving the body they had exited gasping and spitting up a little bit of blood. Adam's muscles were gone leaving him with his thin arms.

"Let's end this." Wesker said pulling back his arm for another punch.

Before his large fist could connect with Adam's shaking body there was a loud bang and a flash of light. The blonde grimaced holding his shoulder, blood spilling out of his fingers. Adam held one of Steve's hand guns that had been laying on the floor. He regained his balanced as he toward over Wesker's hunched form.

"You're pretty luck Albert that that was the last bullet in the gun." Adam stated as he threw the hand gun back on the ground.

"A-Albert?!" Chris asked in worried tone.

Wesker got up and dug his fingers into the bullet wonder. The blonde's face scrunched up in pain as more scarlet blood dripped on the ground. Finally, he pulled out the bullet and threw it back at Adam. The black haired man gaped as the bullet grazed his cheek. Sweat formed on his forehead as he wiped the thin line of blood forming on his pale face. Wesker was breathing heavily he looked over at Christopher with a slight smirk to reassure the brunette that he was okay. Steve frowned at the blood staining the back of Phil's blue shirt.

"You idiot! You reopened you're wounds!" Steve scolded.

"I...I'm sorry." Phil wheezed.

The pain was unbearable, the only thing keeping Phil from blacking out was Steve holding onto his hand. Everything was a little blurry and everyone's voices where muffled but he didn't care. As long as his husband was there he could go through anything and be fine. Wesker frowned as he looked at Steve's worried expression then his cold gazed was back on Adam.

"You did this...I think death would be to good for a son of a bitch like you." Wesker hissed.

"Oh come one Wesky. Hasn't this been any fun at all? I know I had a blast." Adam chuckled but it lacked it's usual fullness.

The black haired man knew he shouldn't have been acting so cocky but he couldn't show any weakness to his play thing. Wesker sneered as he drew up his good hand, sending his fist right under the others man chin sending his head upward with a slight crack. The blonde didn't stop there. Wesker placed all of his anger and all of his pain into each of his kicks and punches. He kicked the back of Adam's knees sending he forward and then he sent a blow the gold eyed man's back making him land on his face. Adam only grunted as blood dribbled down his trembling chin.

'I bit off more then I could chew..' Adam thought as his head was sent into one of the walls.

His gold eyes traveled to the gun at his feet. He picked it up and cocked. Wesker was now paying attention to Phil's screech in pain and Adam made his way over to Christopher who was also trying to help Steve. He grabbed the brunette with on of his arms and placed the end of the gun of the side of Chris's head.

"You should pay more attention..." He announced.

Chris's body was tense, he was a little scared. If any of them did something stupid then the brunette wouldn't get to see tomorrow.

"Now...I'm not doing this for a threat. I am going to shoot so say good-bye to the one thing you most hold dear Albert!" Adam Masa shouted, his grinned back on his face.

There was a loud bang but it didn't come from the black haired man's gun. Instead he dropped his hold on Christopher and the gun fell on the floor with a clatter. Adam's eyes widened and his physio grin was still in place as his whole body fell forward with a soft thud. Behind him was no other then Rachel holding up a hand-gun with steam coming out from the front. Her brown hair and clothes were both matted in her own blood.

"That...was for... everyone you hurt... you fucking son of a bitch..." The woman muttered ruffly as she collapsed again, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

The back of Adam's head bleed and a large puddle formed around him.

"Game over." Wesker whispered.

XXX

It had been one month sense that day. Everyone was getting a lot better. Steve and Phil had both decided to rejoin BSAA, making the workplace livelier. Rachel sadly didn't make it. Wesker had rushed her and Phil to hospital and she died the next morning from blood loss. They had held a funeral for her at the headquarters. Now Wesker stood, looking at himself in a body mirror. He had on a tux with a purple tie. He pushed up his dark shades and slicked back his blonde hair.

'Today is the day...' He thought as he walked out the door and to an alter.

Friends and family filled all of the benches. A 'priest' stood beside him with a piece of paper in his hands. He smiled at Wesker kindly. Once everyone was at the alter, a soft song was played as Christopher Redfield made his way down the aisle. Everyone stood up from their seats and smiled at him, they were all so excited for the both of them. Wesker took the brunettes smaller hands as the 'priest' started the ceremony. Both man said their 'I do's' and exchanged the rings. Chris felt his heart flutter in his chest. Wesker had proposed to him only a few weeks ago but they wanted to get married as soon as they could. It was the happiest day in the brunette's life. Christopher cracked a small smile as he pulled of Wesker's shades which always hid his beautiful green-blue eyes. Wesker smiled back at him and put the glasses in his breast pocket. Finally the 'priest' smiled at the two men in front of him brightly.

"You may now kiss your husband." He instructed.

"With pleasure." Wesker almost purred as he kissed Chris softly on the lips.

Everyone stood up and cheered for the newlyweds. Everything seemed to be looking a lot brighter for everyone. Everything would be alright as long as they were being loved.

END

XXX

* * *

**It's finished! Thank you everyone for the support of this story :) I hope everyone liked the ending and I still want to review :) Each one of the reader for this story has earned a cookie! ^.^**

***Me holding up cookie for you***

***Suddenly a wild Jake appears and steals it from my hand* **

**Me: Hey! Come back with that!**

**Jake: Never! This is what you get for not mentioning me in the ending half of the story!**

**Well heh guess you can't have that cookie after all... anyway Thank you for reading. I will be posting loads more stories so stay tuned! Goodbye for now! Please Favorite and Review!**


End file.
